Prophylactic therapeutical treatment for preventing allergies like hay-feaver or allergic asthma well known in the art. Said treatments, however, are troublesome and time consuming because the administration by injection of increasing dosages of the allergen, for example pollen of plants or of special fractions of human gammaglobulin is required.
The aim of the present invention was to provide a new pharmaceutical preparation for the prophylactic treatment of allergies which pharmaceutical preparation can be administered orally or eventually also topically.